There are numerous configurations for a bag support. Although the bags supported can be used for an infinite variety of purposes, the more common use is to hold refuse. When refuse is to be contained in the bag which is supported, it is preferable that a lid or other form of closure be provided to confine odours. There are some bag supports that are quite ornate and can be considered to be aesthetically appealing. The majority of bag supports, however, are not aesthetically appealing and are intended to be placed in cupboards or other confined spaces to keep them out of sight. Unfortunately, when a bag support is equipped with a lid or similar form of closure it requires more room and is, therefore, not as suitable for positioning in a confined space.